conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Petition for Adminship
It seems that the Administration of this wiki has disappeared. Tel Loiryn went missing quite a while ago and this site's own founders have seemed to have abandoned the wiki. Cprhodesact does not seem active. I never see any edits by him and he has been inactive on Wikia since December 22, 2009. I am making this petition here not just for me but for anyone on the wiki that feels they are capable of taking on this task. I would like to apply for a position. I also feel other users may be good candidates such as User:TimeMaster or User:Tharnton345, both who have contributed alot to the wiki. I noticed some other users seem skilled using Wikia such as User:Woogers and User:Sir Spart Sparklbox. Discussion I'm glad someone's gonna be admin at some point, cause I have a snippet I'd like added to common.js for collapsible tables. Having navboxes be shown all the time is a pain. --Woogers 14:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Where do we vote? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:50, January 6, 2010 (UTC) As admin I will: *Permanentley Protect the main page *Block all obvious vandals *Delete pages tagged for deletion *Among other stuff. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) fgsfds, Its a split vote. And no one's voted for UP, one of the top choices. I'll wait for him to vote before I vote...--Woogers 20:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I consider that voting for oneself shouldn't be allowed. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I am 100% against permanently protecting the main page. And some of the pages tagged for deletion may be useful in the feature. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea right now. Instead of listing pages for deletion we should better "recycle" them. That way there's no need to be waiting until someone bothers to delete the page. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:38, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, you mean move them to a new title and pretend they never existed? I don't really prefer that either. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Note there should be two admins. There was Cprhodesact and Tel Loiryn working together and before that, Cprhodesact and another guy who long abandoned the wiki. Self voting is pathetic, don't count them. United Planets 02:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No, self-voting must be allowed. I'll make the admin posotion, and I'll never abuse it. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 04:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Let's just assume that everyone voted for themselves, including written votes. That way everyone's problems with self-voting is solved because everyone has at least one vote, therefore self-votes are meaningless.--Woogers 05:36, January 7, 2010 (UTC) So do we have winners? TM and Spart? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) That dosen't seem fair that I don't become an admin but the worser candinates become one. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) How are you better? Worser isn't a word, by the way. Woogers 22:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) This election is completely fair and square. Votes depend on which candidate you consider is the best, not really choosing who is really the best. And also, explain me why TM and I are worse than you? I'm not saying we are best or worse, I just want to know why did you say that, as I feel insulted. Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Uhm, Tharnton, the only person who voted for you is yourself. I think we do have winners. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmm... Maybe Cprhodesact isn't inactive after all. Detectivekenny 04:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I saw him active on here by seeing the 'Recent Changes' page. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 04:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm saying "I feel unhappy that the other candidates become admins while I don't. I feel left out." [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 04:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well you called us "worser" (which isn't a word). No one voted for you except yourself, which does not count. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) The behavior of Tharnton shows that he isn't qualified to hold adminship. Instead of working together with others, it seems he wants everything to be done his way. Sir Spart Sparklbox 17:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree, maybe we should contact CatherineMunro or something? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) No! Please don't. I can't be blocked. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ??? I mean about making Spart and I admins. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I think two new admins is a good idea. A triumvirate with Cprhodesact would make sure things can get taken care of while limiting the possibility of one person taking over. Can I cast two votes? Nkr20 18:32, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Go on, we're really few members in here so I don't see any problem. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I missed this conversation up until now, but I'd like to hear from the candidates exactly what they would use admin status for. Is this just going to be a notch in your belts, a star beside your name, or is there something in particular you would do with it? Cprhodesact seems to visit pretty regularly - last month is not too long ago at all if the volume of work that would specifically need an admin account is near zero. :Woogers' task of making a change to a .js file is one example but I note that a request for the change hasn't been made on Cprhodesact or Tel Loiryn's talk pages. I just don't see much reason to change the current regime until it's demonstrated to be deficient in some way. --DatorXodar 18:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :And hang on, Cprhodesact was here on January 9th. He does seem to stick his head in fairly regularly. If the thing is that we want the pages listed for deletion to get deleted, let's try asking him to do it. --DatorXodar 18:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I got a reply from CatherineMunro, she says we must contact Cprhodesact to grant someone administrative rights, as he holds a bureaucrat position. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Elections January 2010 *User:TimeMaster **I'll cast my vote in favor of TM. He is very active in the wiki and has been working hard in organizing several articles and categories. I think he's the correct person to hold the office. Sir Spart Sparklbox 18:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) **A good organizer that is active and participates throughout the website. Detectivekenny 23:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *User:Tharnton345 **I vote for myself. I'm very active on the wiki and am very experience in vandalism reverting. I'm definitely the guy for the office. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) *User:Sir Spart Sparklbox **Also a very active member of the wiki, very helpful and a good organizer if I look at his articles. I am not saying the others are bad, but this is my choice.-Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) **I agree. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) **My vote goes for Spart. He's helpful, active, and doesn't seem like a candidate for abuse of office. --Woogers 20:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ***I lol'd. But true. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) **Good dude. Knows alot about the Wiki, frequent and active user, skilled in alot of programs it seems. United Planets 02:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) February 2011 Although our current admins are awesome, they are both inactive, and I think we need active admins to control the wikia. I don't know who to vote for, so I am gonna leave this here and wait for some suggestions. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You forgot to sign, and I support this! Woogers - talk 17:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I am willing to be an admin. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I support this motion. I check the site now and then, but I don't have the time (or creativity) to keep adding content, so let's do this. SSS (About Me - Contact) 18:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to run. Woogers - talk 19:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *I'd vote for Woogers based on his knowledge and skills in templates and his work and design of the new main page (which hasn't been updated in forever). Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *I vote for Woogers based on his neutrality and wisdom. He also also done much for us, and I hope he remains active! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *'WOOGERS FOR PRESIDENT'. My vote is yours, Woogers. Indeed, you have skills for templates and you did work hard on the new Main Page. Also, you have done a great job as a ConWorlder, in general. SSS (About Me - Contact) 23:05, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *Ditto. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 05:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll run too. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 20:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol you guys know what's funny? I also wanted to run, but then all the active members are running. So, I am gonna vote instead! Good luck to all the candidates! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) There's no reason not to have all the active members running. We've been here for years, and we can help bring in newcomers. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I support United Planets and Woogers for adminship. My activity comes in waves, by the way, so hopefully I'll be back by April. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) So yeah... I think Woogers is now my secretary of activity. Not president though. :P —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Why not make us all admins? >:) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I think if we could all make efforts to bring members of the site, it would be a good idea to have everyone be a admin. None of us really has a reason not to become admin. Objections? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) System Operators represent a small group of people designed to maintain order and stability on the wiki. The more admins there are, the greater the possibility for abuse. If everyone becomes an admin, and there is a disagreement between two of them (something that happens with extreme frequency here), there could be negative effects to the content (delete stuff I disagree with) and stability (ban people associated with the admin I don't like) of the wiki. The less admins there are, the less likely this is to happen. I also think that admins should come to consensus agreements of at least two admins before major decisions to prevent overreaching of power. Woogers - talk 15:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I suggest SSS and TM set up a set of admin rules for Conworlds, then make Woogers (or DK, Woogers, UP and I) admins. At least then we will have a "constitution" which limits some admin powers. I still think we all need to become admins, I just hope DK and UP can keep it in their pants >.> -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) We already have assistants, though, just remembered. I don't think we need admin rules and making everyone an admin if we already have that. I'll make Woogers an admin soon. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Just remember, we cannot have only one admin... because if Woogers goes inactive, we're screwed. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I would also like to be an admin. I've been here since July 2008 and while I may not be posting on the site, I check it repeatedly daily. Inactivity won't be an issue. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) * absolute, undoubted, 100 % yes (as for Woogers too, though it seems to be decided :) Thyles 23:06, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I've been trying to promote this site on Althist and Spanish Althist. It would give me more credibility if I was an admin. I won't abuse my powers if granted. I probably won't be doing much deleting anyway. I'm active daily, too, and I've been here since late 2009. Also if I get in an argument (which I don't plan on, but it may or may not happen) I would never put it on the admin level. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 02:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Senate